


The way you turn me on

by secret_look



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Remus Lupin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Simplemente dos adolescentes durmiendo en la misma cama no puede acabar bien
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: WIZARDING WORLD





	The way you turn me on

Escaparse de casa de sus padres era lo mejor que jamás había hecho. Vivir en casa de los Potter era maravilloso, lo habían acogido como a un hijo propio, le habían dado una habitación y todo el amor de sus corazones. Aunque ahora tenía que atenerse a sus reglas, a Sirius no le importaba cumplirlas, pues eran cosas totalmente normales como comer en la mesa y no en los dormitorios, no hacer mucho ruido por las noches, avisar si de iba a salir... porque a cambio, los Potter le dejaban ir a casa de los Lupin cuando le daba la gana.  
Llevaban dos años de novios y ya era sabido por todos, sus padres le encerraron en su cuarto todo el verano comiendo una única vez al día y sin poder comunicarse con nadie, valió la pena porque Remus estuvo muchísimo más cariñoso aquel curso en compensación. Los Potter no eran así, les pareció algo maravilloso, y fue bastante divertido verles dar "la charla", aunque ya iban bastante tarde y tuvieron que adaptarla un poco a la situación. Aquel fin de semana había cogido el Autobús Noctámbulo y se fue a casa de los Lupin, siendo acogido con el mismo amor que había sido despedido, James hubiera ido también, pero conocía demasiado bien a su "hermano" y no quería vivir traumatizado para el resto de su vida, Remus conseguía frenarlo en el colegio, pero dudaba que lo lograse en su casa. Y había tenido mucha razón.

El sol le daba en los ojos despertándole, Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando de seguido, una sonrisa se dibujó al instante en sus labios debido a un cosquilleo conocido en el bajo vientre. La mano de Sirius se deslizó por estómago tocando por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos, lo único que vestía, el roce cada vez era más constante y un placentero calor se extendió por su cuerpo, sus dedos se colaron bajo la tela tomando al fin su miembro; el ritmo de su muñeca era lento, queriendo recrearse, pero poco tardó su cuerpo en pedirle por más, así que bajó el molesto calzoncillo y aumentó la velocidad, librando un cosquilleo hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Pero no llegaba. Normalmente, a estas alturas del partido, el orgasmo debería estar formándose, sino llegando a su fin... era una de las desventajas de estar con Remus, desde que pudo catar su cuerpo se percató de que nada lo complacía salvo su lobo, las pajas mañaneras se habían convertido en polvos matutinos, claro que James no lo sabía.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidos al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, era un pleno que Remus tuviese una cama de matrimonio, el chico estaba dormido boca abajo, con tan solos unos apretados boxers como prenda, su respiración alzando su espalda suavemente. Sirius la recorrió de forma lenta, era tan tersa y suave, las cicatrices que la marcaban solamente le encendieron más, el chico lo admitió hace mucho, aquellas marcas le ponían demasiado, sus pupilas terminaron en el trasero, tan redondo te invitaba a morderlo y hundirte en él hasta hacer gritar a su dueño.

La mano libre se movió sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, rozando la piel de su espalda que más próxima halló, siguió deslizándose tocando los cachetes sobre la tela, Remus no se movió, así que continuó mientras su otra mano no dejaba quieto su miembro. Los dedos se colaron bajo la tela encontrando al fin aquella amada piel, Sirius sintió como pulsaba en su mano por aquel simple hecho, el anular se deslizó entre los tiernos cachetes de Remus, tocando su entrada de forma leve, el castaño tembló pero siguió dormido.  
El calor de su cuerpo le pedía por más, no le bastaba con tocarle, sus dedos se acercaron más a aquel punto casi como un impulso, a esta altura su cerebro no funcionaba.

-Canuto...

La voz de Remus fue a penas un suspiro, Sirius paró unos instantes, seguía dormido, probablemente pensando que aquellas sensaciones eran fruto de un gustoso sueño, la idea le dolió en la base, imaginar que Remus estaba teniendo sueños sucios con él mientras le tocaba sin que fuera consciente... era excitante.  
Sus calzoncillos acabaron en el suelo, los de Remus se deslizaron a medio muslo, sus dedos tentando cada vez más la rosada entrada, la otra apretando más su sensibilidad.

-¿Sirius?

Remus abrió los ojos suavemente, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su novio, el pelinegro tenía los ojos entornados, sus labios brillantes, miró por su pecho hasta encontrar su mano, percatándose entonces de que la desaparecida estaba en su trasero.

-Lunático -jadeó Sirius

Remus estiró su cuello acercándose al rostro del pelinegro, su lengua lamió los rojizos labios, su mano acarició la mejilla antes de hundirse en su pelo, Sirius estiró su cuello besándole con auténtica desesperación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Desesperadamente -gimió, pues su mano no cesaba -ya no me sirve  
-Pobre cachorrito mío

Sirius se incorporó, su nariz se hundió en el cuello de Remus, aspirando su constante aroma a bosque y chocolate, su boca besó cada cicatriz que encontró por el camino hacia su cintura, los pulgares separaron los cachetes dando acceso a su lengua, Remus dejó escapar un suave jadeo que invitó al pelinegro a profundizar, hundiendo su húmeda en la palpitante entrada.

-Así -gimió Remus -da gusto madrugar

Sirius dio un mordisco en el cachete antes de separarse del trasero de Remus, sujetó la cadera del chico con fuerza y tomó su miembro con la otra, no esperó señales ni se esmeró demasiado, el pelinegro empujó entrando de una sola vez, lo que arrancó un gemido de ambos.

-Por Merlín, cariño, esto es el paraíso

Sirius cubrió el cuerpo del castaño con el suyo, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarle, besó la curvatura de su cuello y comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, llenando de suspiros la habitación. La calidez del cuerpo de Remus y el incesante movimiento abrumaba a Sirius, su frente descansó sobre la cabeza del castaño, su boca tomaba cada centímetro de piel, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo.

-Eres un vicio -sururró en su oído

Remus era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sin haber logrado la lucidez postsueño su cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado por olas de placer, era como sufrir una sobrecarga en unos circuitos sin cerrar, estaba abocado al desastre. Sirius contrajo una pierna para poder apoyarse en su rodilla, quitando entonces una de sus manos, apretando la cadera de Remus entre sus dedos.

-Una droga, Lunático -masculló contra su espalda, haciendo tiritar a su columna -Ya ni siquiera puedo masturbarme, por tu culpa

Sirius mordió aquel punto en el costado del chico que sabía le volvía loco, el gemido de Remus quedó ahogado por su mordida en la almohada, el pelinegro se incorporó hasta que su mayor apoyó fueron ambas rodillas, apoyando sus manos en la espalda baja de Remus, apretando los cachetes del licántropo. El castaño apretaba la colcha de su cama con fuerza, retorciéndola entre sus dedos, sus dientes tirando de la funda de la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos, no sería bueno despertar a sus padres en la habitación de enfrente, nada bueno.

Las caderas del pelinegro comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, sus dientes capturando su labio, tratando de evitar lo mismo que su novio, sus uñas dejando marcas más que evidentes en el trasero del chico. Sinceramente, no podía creer que estuviera aguantando tanto habiéndose masturbado antes, pero por el culo de Remus podía aguantar lo que fuese. Sus ojos, no pudiendo ver el bello rostro de su pareja, cayeron sobre el punto en el que se unían, viendo su miembro hundirse repetidas veces en el interior del castaño, era tan cálido y estrecho, lo acogía de una forma demencial, Sirius juraría que un día se desquiciaría.

-Sirius... Sirius...

Remus había comenzado a gemir desesperadamente su nombre, aquello sólo era señal de que había alcanzado aquel punto, ese lugar que le volvía loco, que le hacía poner los ojos en blanco, coloreaba sus mejillas, y dejaba un caer un hilo desde la comisura de su boca; si Sirius estuviera a su disposición, le habría arañado la espalda profundamente, sus dientes morderían en su hombro haciendo sangre, y sus ojos se verían tan feroces como su forma lobuna.  
El interior de Remus se estrechó y el pelinegro no pudo retener en ronco gemido que resonó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no podía más, la desesperación de apoderaba de él. Sirius se irguió del todo sobre sus rodillas, sus manos se cirnieron a la cadera de Remus, marcando sus dedos en la delicada piel, tirando para poner al chico sobre sus rodillas, aunque el pecho del castaño continuó sobre el colchón juntos a sus brazos.

Las caderas de Remus y Sirius se movían en sentido contrario, encontrándose cada vez, provocando que el miembro del pelinegro se hundiera más y más dentro del licántropo. Sirius comenzaba a ver borroso, pero no podía parara, necesitaba llegar ya, correrse dentro de Remus, lo necesitaba como el respirar; los dedos del castaño se cirnieron en sus muñecas como si pidieran por más, tal vez Remus estaba igual de desesperado por llegar a ese orgasmo, eso sólo incentivo a que el animago arremetiera más fuerte y rápido contra él, si es que eso era posible.

-Sirius... por favor...

Aquello fue directo a su pene, el golpe de cadera fue tan seco que Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, su vientre se contrajo por completo y su cuerpo fue golpeado por la magnificencia del orgasmo, sus manos mantuvieron las caderas de Remus fuertemente fijas contra las suyas, tomándolo todo.  
Sirius salió lentamente cuando ya no pudo dar más de sí, viendo su semen escapar por aquel, ahora rojizo, aro de músculos, escurriéndose por las piernas del castaño; no se entretuvo demasiado en ello, empujó al chico de nuevo contra la cama dándole la vuelta, separó sus piernas de par en par y se dejó caer entre ellas, su mano tomó la base mientras su boca tomaba el miembro de Remus al completo, su garganta lo tomaba todo manteniendo la velocidad que antes habían ocupado sus caderas, sus dedos haciendo presión en el punto clave.

-Dios, Sirius, por Merlín -gimió Remus casi en un sollozo -No puedo más

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el pelinegro notó el sabor del semen del licántropo en el fondo de su garganta, pasando a su lengua según los liberaba, entreteniéndose en limpiar la punta, tratándolo todo. Los dedos de Remus pasaron de su pelo a su cuello, casi alcanzando sus hombros, Sirius se movió lentamente sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el rostro del chico, quién lo acogió con un beso dulce y lento.

-Te amo, Sirius Orion Black  
-Mhh, ahora sí que estoy en el paraíso


End file.
